


The Last Present

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Over Mouth, Mistletoe, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Christmas at the Hiddlestons.





	

Christmas carols played over the Sonos system. She could hear them in every room of the house. It would have been aggravating if Tom and the kids didn’t just eat it up. Jay had delighted in telling her that he’d sung Frosty the Snowman while he peed. The house bordered on being too warm, but new baby and all. Tom being a first time father hadn’t wanted to risk the baby getting sick over Christmas. The house smelled marvelous, cinnamon and wood fire, and the scent of the man she loved over everything.  
“Mum, mum, open our present next.”  
Diana laughed at his exuberance. She’d never seen her son this happy during the holidays and he was always happy during the holidays. “Alright, alright.” They waited impatiently while she opened her gift. Her breath caught in her throat. “Oh Thomas, its lovely.” She lifted the necklace from its velvet cradle. Her birthstone shimmered in the central setting then Tom and his sister’s birthstones were set into a nest of white gold knot work that had been tinted to look like each of her grandchildren’s birthstones, even the adopted by marriage children from her son’s wife.  
Tom beamed. “It wasn’t my idea.”  
Diana shifted to look at her daughter-in-law. She shrugged. “I didn’t want to get you just a grandmother’s ring.” She returned the warm, heartfelt hug from her mother-in-law and tried not to look as pleased as she felt. They’d gone round and round with what to get her.  
“Thank you, for the necklace and my beautiful grandchild and for making my son so very happy.”  
She didn’t know what to say. She moved out of the way and over to a quiet corner as Tom helped his mother put the necklace on. Backlit by the Christmas tree, they looked like a fucking Christmas card. Or something out of a Christmas movie. She watched them both with a soft smile on her face, sipping her wine. It did nothing to ease her nerves. The house was full of people and she hated the holidays. At least she wasn’t pregnant anymore and actually COULD drink the wine.  
Tom looked up from his mother to see her smiling at them. He excused himself and crossed the room to her. “What are you doing way over here?”  
She shrugged. “Just staying out of the way.”  
He gave her an incredulous look. “Please, darling, I couldn’t have pulled today off without you.” He gently took her wine and set it down. “I wish you enjoyed the holidays as much as I do.” He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest.  
She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing him in. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m trying. Is it too terribly obvious that I’m miserable and anxious?”  
“No, just to me.”  
She looked up at him. “I hope I’m not ruining it for you.”  
“Ruining it?” He held her out to arm’s length. “Darling, you’ve made this the happiest Christmas I’ve had since I can remember. Look.” He turned her in his arms and made her look around the room. Diana held the baby. Emma and her husband laughed and talked to their (her) teenager. Sarah helped her daughter and their (her) middle child with a game they were trying to play. Their (her) son recorded the whole thing on his digital video camera.  
She looked over her shoulder at him. He practically split his face with the smile he wore. She couldn’t and didn’t want to help the smile that curled her lips. He looked down at her. They stayed like that until Tom noticed what hung about them.  
“Ah, now I know why you stood over here.” Her brow pinched in an unspoken question. He pointed to the mistletoe that dangled above them. She laughed, but it was cut short by his lips on hers. His tongue tasted like spiced cider and cigar smoke and she never wanted it to leave her mouth. Their lips clung together as he pulled away. Their gazes flicked from eyes to mouth and back. “Merry Christmas, my love.”  
“Merry Christmas, Bunny.”

A fire crackled in the fireplace. It had begun to die down long before now and it looked to be giving up the last of its heat and light. The room wasn’t cold but without the fire, it wasn’t as warm outside of the thick quilt wrapped around Tom and his bride.  
His lips pressed to her temple. “Fire’s almost out, darling. We should get to bed.”  
She sighed and snuggled closer. “But I’m so comfy.”  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I haven’t given you your present yet.”  
“Yes, you di-“  
He pressed a finger to her lips. “Can’t I shower my wife in gifts?”  
“Say it again.”  
“My wife?” She grinned and pressed her body into his.  
“Again.”  
His lips hovered over her. “My wife.”  
“Again.” But her voice had left her breathless. His hands stole between the warm flesh of her back and the sweater.  
Tom’s lips inched closer but not touching. “My wife.” His fingertips danced up her spine, eliciting a soft moan from here that he kissed away. “My wife.” His lips pressed to the corner of her mouth. “My wife.” To her jaw. “My wife.” Again. “My wife.” To her ear. “My wife.” Behind her ear. “My wife.” Over her rabbiting pulse. He groaned. “My. Wife.”  
While he’d chanted his matrimonial claim on her, she moved steadily into his lap, letting the blanket fall away and her hips press to the awakening bulge in the front of his jeans. He pushed up with his body and dumped her onto her back. His lips didn’t stop their luscious torture of her ear, neck and collarbone, making sure each side got equal attention while adding adjectives to his chant. Sweet. Kind. Caring. Intelligent. Talented. Beautiful. Lovely. Stunning. Gorgeous. Sexy. Divine. Delicious. His hard cock ground against the most tender part of her.  
“Shall we continue this upstairs?”  
She bit her lip and nodded. He let her up, only to pull her into his lap and devour her mouth, threading his fingers into her falling bun and pulling her hair hard enough to make her gasp. He broke the kiss to lick and suck and bite on her throat, causing the most delicious gasping moans which spurred him on.  
She pulled herself from his arms, reluctantly sliding off his lap. She reached cross body with both hands and pulled her sweater above her head, tossing it into his lap. He grabbed it and popped up. She shouted playfully and ran for the stairs. He grinned like a maniac. Using his long legs to his advantage, he caught her at the top of the stairs and slammed her into the wall, his mouth crushing hers as his hands found her breasts.  
His wife whimpered into the kiss, arching off the wall and into his grasp. His knee nudged between her legs and pressed into her crotch. The kiss broke and his mouth went to her spot behind her ear that made her trembling and wet. He was merciless with mouth, hands and knee. Her desperate fingers found his hair and pulled. He grunted then groaned against her sweet scented skin.  
“Had we not a house full of children, I fuck you right here. Against this wall.” Her answering moan told him that she wouldn’t mind a bit.  
“Then we best get to bed then, Mr. Hiddleston.” She nipped at his chin.  
He grinned breathlessly as her tongue and teeth teased down his Adam’s apple then up to his ear. His grin fell into stunned pleasure as she reached that spot that made him instantly hard a rock and ready to fuck. He pressed his knee into her and her cracked moan right in his ear set him off.  
“Bed now.” They ran down the hall to their bedroom. In his exuberance, he slammed the door louder than intended. He slammed her into the door and had just covered her mouth with his when their son’s distressed and pissed cry pierced the night from the nursery. He backed off the kiss slowly. “Fuck.”  
She chuckled. “Not quite yet.” He let her push him back effortlessly with both hands on his chest. “I’ll be right back.”  
Tom finger-combed his hair in instant frustration. He looked around the room somewhat lost at the abrupt halt to their intense passion. He licked his lips then passed his hand over his mouth. A flick of his wrist and he’d turned down the bed. He had barely shed his clothes and slid under the covers when she walked back in the door, shutting it firmly behind her.  
Her eyebrow shot into her hair at the red and white Santa hat now perched on his head. “What’s this? I thought Mr. and Mrs. Claus was last night.”  
“Oh it was.” He grinned, practically vibrating with excitement. “This is your last present. I’d have wrapped it with a bow but I didn’t have enough ribbon.”  
She burst out laughing. “Well, it’s a fantastic present.” She unbuttoned her jeans as she walked to the bed, shimmying out of them. He licked his lips and shifted in the bed as she bent over, giving him a look right down her bra. She crawled onto the bed and up his long legs, pulling the covers down to bare his body. “The best present I could ever ask for.”  
She paused at his thighs. Before he could react, she dropped to his cock, wrapping her hand around him to hold still for a slow lick around his weeping tip. His eyes closed and his head thumped back against the headboard.  
“Christ, I love your mouth, baby.” Pleasure stretched his long body as she licked and sucked him, taking him deeper each time she came down on him. Her hand twisted up to meet her mouth and he was powerless against her. “Fuck.” His hand fisted in the sheets then reached for the back of her head. “Stop, baby.” His chest rose and fell rapidly; his balls drew up tight and the pressure swelled. “Stop or I’m gonna cum.” She didn’t stop. He closed his fingers around her hair and held her in place as his hips lifted off the bed. “Fuck, baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m-“ He couldn’t finish warning. She came down on him a final time, taking his load on the back of her tongue and against the back of her throat.  
She pulled off him with a wet, soft pop, leaving traces of saliva and cum down his softening cock. “Yummy.”  
His eyes opened slowly as he caught his breath. “This was supposed to be your Christmas present. Not mine.” She shrugged and finished crawling up him to sit in his lap, his spent cock resting against her backside. He pushed off the headboard with his shoulders, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you, Mrs. Hiddleston.”  
She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Mr. Hiddleston.” He smiled and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. He rolled them onto her back. His mouth left hers to trail between her breasts. His skilled fingers made quick work of the front clasp between her breasts as he tongue-kissed the tops of her swollen breasts. She sighed and arched off the bed.  
Tom kept his touch feather light but his kisses open mouthed and eager. He longed to taste her hard bubs but her breast milk hadn’t dried up and he didn’t fancy a taste. But fuck, her tits looked amazing, heavy and full with their dark nipples. He pressed his face into her belly. Her fingers threaded through his hair the lower he kissed and nibbled. His tongue traced the white stretch marks where their son had grown inside her. He kissed and blessed each one silently for keeping his son safe and healthy. He looked up the center of her body. She was a vision with cheeks flushed and lips parted in eager anticipation. His fingers curled in the elastic of her knickers and pulled them lower, giving him more skin to kiss and lick, until he had her bare then off they went somewhere in the room.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He kissed her spread thighs, nestling between them. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He scraped his teeth along the bend of her hip the way she liked it. His eyes looked up at her from under his eyebrows as he trailed his tongue from the juncture of her hip across her pelvis. She lifted them in open invitation.  
Tom smiled and pressed another open mouth kiss to the top of her mound. He moved his kiss lower, kissing her pussy lips like they were the lips on her mouth. When he found her clit, he devoured it in a sloppy yet skilled kiss. Her moans and gasps became music to his ears, growing louder and louder as he fucked her with fingers and tongue.  
“God, you’re so wet.” He licked her slower. “And you taste divine…” He hummed in enjoyment, sending another sensation through her. He pressed against her sweet spot. She barely had time to get her hand over her mouth, lest she cry out loud enough to wake the baby again…or worse one of the older children. “You like that?” Her body writhed on the tip of his tongue and fingers then her world erupted into stars.  
Tom crawled up her body, licking her juices from his scruffy face. “Keep that hand right where it is.” She looked confused for a moment until she felt the press of the head of his cock against her dripping entrance. They both groaned at the feel of him sliding inside her until the end of him and she was full.  
“God, Tom, you feel so good.”  
“So do you, baby.” He wriggled his hips back and forth. He pulled her hand back. “Let me.” Her belly dropped to where their bodies joined. His hand covered her mouth, the side close but not blocking her nose. Then all words fell away with the snapping of his hips and the slap of flesh on flesh. His strong hand muffled her throaty cries. Her legs around his thighs and her nails marked his back.  
Normally, he would have lasted longer the second time around, but the way she writhed and bucked and cried and scraped her teeth against his palm had him panting and sweaty in no time. The fingers of his free hand laced with her hand and he pushed their joined hands into the mattress. Her nails bit harder into his back, making him hiss. He felt each of her panting breaths against his hand. Her pupils were blown wide and she felt the dizzying rush of lowering oxygen as her pleasure climbed higher.  
Her body began to shake hard and he knew she was close. Good, so was he. “God, you’re so fucking hot, baby. I love you. Cum for me. Cum on my cock.” His controlled, deep, hard thrusts sped up. He watched her eyes roll up into her head before she closed them, practically screaming behind his hand. Then she was clenching his cock and cumming. He let out a choked groan, pressing his open teeth to the back of his hand as he came, holding himself inside her until he’d finished pulsing his release.  
Tom dropped his forehead to hers as he pulled his hand away. “Are you alright?”  
She licked her lips and nodded, sucking in deep breaths. “That was fucking incredible.” He laughed softly. “Best. Present.”  
He grinned. “Merry Christmas, darling.”


End file.
